


Stab at Life

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey the Bartender Demon from 3.4, Sin City</p><p>For a meatier story mentioning Casey, see <a href="http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/4889.html">"Who Do You Say that I Am?"</a> a DemonMessiah!Sammy story that went AU during s3. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stab at Life

Casey is euphoric at this stab at life. 

She loves the beauty and warmth of this body: its shapely curves, beautiful face, flowing curls. The little she can remember, life on earth was never this good: booze, laughter, sex, good times.

Casey loves her name, sibilant, seductive, hissed between her lover’s lips. He fucks into the body’s delightful cunt with the prick of a priest, the singe of holiness besmirched just adding to the bliss of it.

Meeting the Boy King's brother is icing on the cake. Odors of sin swirl around him like musk. Can he be the Righteous Man of myth? Casey wants to lick him like sugar from a spoon, guilt so delicious, the mark of Hell already seared into his soul. Besides, she likes Dean: a man who shares her own tastes.

Casey would suckle at his sullied mouth on its own merits, even if he weren’t prophesied to bring the return of her Lord. Not every prophecy is true. She prays he will – but not too soon. She enjoys this lusty town, gobbling up its citizens for Hell and drinking down the desires of their dreams.

It's a playground, and Casey's ready to play.


End file.
